This invention relates to a recording/reproducing device for use in a floppy disk apparatus.
A floppy disk apparatus is provided with a read/write head (or a magnetic head). The head reads data from a floppy disk and also writes data onto the floppy disk. It comprises a core and a coil wound around the core. The coil has a center tap and is connected to a read/write circuit.
The coil of the head is used to both read and write data. If the coil is designed to read data efficiently and has a relatively high inductance for this purpose, the head cannot efficiently write data since the "write" current cannot quickly increase or decrease. The efficiency of writing data is reduced particularly when the head is driven by a low voltage (as in a floppy disk apparatus driven by a 5-V battery), and a high voltage cannot be applied to the coil. Conversely, if the coil is adapted to write data and has a relatively low inductance, the read output of the coil (i.e., induced electromotive force) is small. The output of the coil must therefore be amplified by an amplifier having a high amplification factor. As a result, the S/N ratio of the output will decrease.